Cookie?
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Valentine Cookies makes everything better, even if those happened to be for someone else.


Teana prowled through the dark halls, creeping towards the sounds that echoed throughout her apartment, which had awoken her. Her mind ran through the list of possibilities: thieves? assassins? Subaru?

She pressed herself against the wall next to the door into the kitchen. There was a crashing sound, and she tensed. She put her hand on the doorknob and silently pushed it open.

Golden lights spilled into the hallway, but whoever was in the kitchen didn't notice. She hesitated a moment, getting her bearings, and then leaped into the room and pointed her Device at the intruder.

She stopped, looking into the two startled green eyes that met hers.

"Don't tell Gin-nee," Subaru said, her mouth half-full of almond cookies.

She rolled her eyes. "Brush those cookie crumbs off your mouth, you look like an idiot."

The young woman swallowed and did as she'd ordered. "Uh- so, you won't tell Gin-nee, right?" she said hopefully.

"You do know that those cookies are for your sister's boyfriend," she said, bending down and looking at the plate she'd broken, which was shattered on the ground.

"Aw, c'mon, Tia, please don't tell!"

"Perhaps, if..." she said, in her usual brusque manner.

She scowled. "If?"

She looked up at Subaru. "Give me a cookie."

"What?"

Subaru stares at Tia in a confused manner.

"You heard me. Give. Me. A. Cookie." When she still looked stunned, she sighed in annoyance. "Do you know how long it's been since I had one for my diet?"

She grinned and walked towards her and sat on the floor, handing her an almond cookie. Teana bit into it, savored the flavor for a moment, and then devoured it. "Mmm…"

"Told you they were good," Subaru said, prodding her with her finger, "Gin-nee's cookies makes even Nanoha run for her money".

She swallowed. "Last time I had one of these, I had to steal it in the middle of training. Problem was, Nanoha caught me."

"Ouch. Playing hooky for a cookie? She really must have let you have it."

"You've got no idea." She took another cookie from the jar. "You have any milk?"

"You want milk?"

She glared at her. "I like my cookies with milk! You got a problem with that?"

"Uh-no! Not at all!"

They ate almost the whole jar of cookies, laughing and talking the whole while.

"-So Nanoha said, 'Unless you're going to pay for that latte, you'd better run fast!' 'Course, that customer didn't really like that, so he started shouting at her."

"What happened next?" Teana said.

"Nanoha then used Raging Heart and chased him out of the shop with it. She was blasting him over and over and yelling, 'Never mess with a Takamachi! Face the wrath of the White Devil! This is for molesting my Fate, you sick bastard!'"

Both of them laughed, Teana was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whoa. Tia you laughed! It's been a long time too!" Subaru exclaimed.

"I don't do it often nowadays, with my job and all," she said, smiling. Then she went a little red with embarrassment. "If it's weird or-"

"Nah, I like it. Reminds me of the old times." Subaru grinned, and Teana smiled back.

Suddenly, both of them found themselves leaning in, their gazes locked on each other. Green and Blue, complements.

Suddenly, the door opened in front of them. Both women stared up in shock, their noses not two inches from each other.

Ginga stared down, just as surprised. Then, she cleared her throat. "Please excuse me. I heard the noise and I thought I should investigate…" She trailed off, looking at her juniors. "I'll be on my way, then." She turned and left as she yawns.

Both Teana and Subaru looked at each other again, stunned. Slowly, a relieved laughter bubbled up from both of them.

The door suddenly opened again, surprising them both just as much as the first time. Ginga walked in again, picked up an almond cookie and walked back out. Before she did so, she turned back to the two lovers. "Do clean up after you're done, please." And, with a nod and a smile, she left once more, shutting the door on the way out.


End file.
